Finn's Lust Spell
by GuyBro
Summary: Finn just got rejected by PB again and...breaks a tree?...anyways he encounters a man who gives him a lust spell...what will the ladies do? Slight lemon maybe (later on in the story)


Finn was walking home from a troubled day at bubblegum,he got rejected again...

»UUUGH WHY WON'T SHE JUST LOVE ME?! RHAAAAGH!« He punched a tree so hard that it fell

But little did finn know a man was watching him from a tree,he was like »hmmm...emotional troubles huh?« he then saw finn approaching his tree and that he's breaking it down...

»uugh...«said the misterious man when he fell while rubbing his head in finn saw him he immidietly told him that he needed to go away cuz' he's having emotional trouble...the man said aha but i am trying to help you,would you like a my number so we could chat if you want the girl that rejects you to love you...finn thought about it and then said why not just now?pls do whatever you do now...finn said and the man said some words and dissapeared...finn said what a douche and then was gone to the treehouse...he thought the man was just kidding about the words...but little did he know that he had a lust spell on him...

When he came home he just fell to the coutch and missing it and then silently cried,cuz jake wasn't home at that time...he thought what to do to cheer him up and then heard a familiar femine voice saying »so my little hero had some Bonnibell troubles did he?« he turned around and looked at marceline and said »don't scare me like that marcy...«

Marcy looked at him and said i scared you,huh?well back to Bonnie what did she do now?

Finn was just silent and started sobbing...Marceline went to get an apple and when she came back

She saw finn sleeping and hugging a picture of Bubblegum marceline gigled at the sight and grabbed him and carried him to his bed...she felt sleepy and just fell onto his bed and hugged him whithout knowing it.

When he woke up he saw her hugging him and saying »iluffunn«he woke her up and said »um..marceline what were you doing« (oh yeah finn's 18 here sooo) she said oh hey finn...WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED!? Finn said marcy this is my bed and my house...he said and why are you still hugging me...marcy said i don't know...she then looked at his face while slowly removing her arms away from the bear hug she just gave him...when she saw his face she said to herself was he always this cute? She was just staring at him in awe and finn said »anything wrong marcy?« breaking her out of the trance...she shook her head and said no...

She said sorry and said that she needed to go cuz' she has some things to attend to...finn nodded and opened the door like a gentelman and then she her way back she was repeatedly facepalming herself and calling herself stupid...at night when finn was sleeping he felt something crawl on to him,he slowly woke up and saw that it was was actually marceline quickly went under the covers and gave him a bear hug while intertwining her legs with his and finn always slept in his boxers so she enjoyed it when he woke up he saw marcy sleeping with him in only a bra and panties...he gasped and quickly looked under the covers and checked if he was still in his boxers he was relieved when he saw that his boxers were still on but now jake was home and a flash woke up marcy. They both looked at jake who was holding beemo who had a camera face on... and said yay finn has a GF! I better go tell everybodie about this! Finn looke d at marcy with a »what are you doing!« Face. Marceline smiled and giggled but then realized that jake took a pic...it would have been fine untill she noticed what she was wearing...she quickly frowned and jumped at jake tearing the pic. To shreads...while she was doing that finn took the oppertunity to get out and so he did. When he did he quickly ran to bubblegum to ask her if she has any idea why marceline is acting wierd. When he got there he knocked on the door and said PB can we chat cuz i need to ask you something...Bubblegum remained quiet as to make him think she was not there because she thought he was going to ask her out...finn then quickly added it's not about a date it's about marceline.

PB opened the door and said what did she do whe aked with a smirk...he said PB this is serious...PB stopped smiling and said in a more responsible tone what did she do...she then realized that he was looking really hot and cute and then stopped listening to what he was said will you help me when he finished explaining...he then asked why she is droo-everithing went dark when he was mid-sentance. When he woke up he was chained to a lab table and when he looked around he saw that he was naked...he couldn't remember what happened and why he's then heard footsteps and yelled »who are you...show yourself!«and heard bubblegum's voice »hm...you mast have had amnesia« and then finn interrupted »oh thank god it's you« bubblegum continued to speak »when i knocked you out« finn looked at her and said why and why she doesn't come out of the shadows and when she did finn gasped at the was naked and was running towards him with a rape face got scared and his adrenaline activated so he could brake he did PB was like whaaat...(LOL)...he started running away becaus he had an idea of what PB was trying to do...

He was asking himself why this is happening (even though nobody said that he didn't like id ;D ) and encountered marceline he was thinking who might help him...he figured out that the ice king's a wiz and that he might know some stuff about it,so he went into the ice kingdom and asked the ice king if he knows anything about this and he found out that,that man gave him a lust spell and that every woman is going to try to rape him,so he asked him how long they usually last and IK answered that it depends so finn got scared and just ran straight home

At home finn told jake that he has a lust spell on him and jake looked scared and so finn just leftwhen he got home he got a surprise from marcy

-IN THE NEXT CH


End file.
